One Prank Too Many
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Summer and Sirius never work well together, a fact Durbe is about to learn the hard way. Durbe's OOC, so be ready.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**One Prank Too Many**

**Durbe/OC **

**Humor**

**Summer and Sirius never work well together, a fact Durbe is about to learn the hard way. Durbe's OOC, so be ready.**

**(Would my OC only be in my imagination if I owned Zexal?)**

* * *

One Prank Too Many

* * *

There were some summer days when everybody simply enjoyed themselves. Days when they could swim in the lakes, work in the forests, or spend time with their families. Days when everything was perfect and the kingdom was bustling with life and excitement.

Then there were some summer days when lethargy hits and nobody can do anything. It's too warm to do what you want to do without passing out, yet warm enough to make you want to sleep the whole day.

To be blunt, when there was absolutely nothing to do. When you're so bored, you do something drastic, just to lighten the mood and give yourself a reason to do something.

For the new twin trainees, Durbe and Sirius, that day was one of the latter.

* * *

The sun was high, beating down on the Knight Academy. Most of the students were working outside, working up a sweat, while others were in the library, stacking books.

It was those outside that heard the start of it all.

"Sirius!"

All students of the Knight Academy turned to face the source of the scream.

They could all make out a white cloud of dust, slowly increasing in size with every passing second. Then they made the connection.

That wasn't just any white cloud of dust.

That was Sirius running faster than he should have been, given his asthma.

"Sirius!" one of them called, waving his hand in the air. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be running that fast."

"Can't chat!" Sirius shouted, racing past the students. "Gotta run!"

"Sirius!"

They turned again.

Then Durbe raced right past them. And the look in his eye was enough to kill.

Time froze.

"So what do you think Sirius did this time?" one of them asked.

"I dunno," another responded. "Blunted his blade?"

"Where was Durbe's training gear? I thought he was practicing today."

* * *

"Okay! I get it! I'm sorry!" Sirius shouted, jumping through the forest near the school. "I shouldn't have pranked you like that!"

"If you get it, then stop running!" Durbe shouted back, jumping through the branches to catch up to his brother.

"What are you going to do if I do?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"Stop and I'll show you," Durbe said, landing on the ground and chasing after him.

"No way! I know that look!"

Perhaps I should explain. You see, during the summer, Sirius gets incredibly bored and he doesn't know what to do with the extra long days. So he usually resorts to pulling pranks on those around him, just to get a good laugh. Usually, the person who is on the receiving end is Durbe and that particular day was no exception.

For weeks, Sirius had been planning the world's greatest, possibly most humiliating, prank for his brother. When the plan was in motion, all he had to do was watch the fireworks. And boy, did they fly.

He got the reaction he wanted, but he didn't foresee the aftereffects that would follow.

Looking back at that angry expression on Durbe's face, it probably wasn't such a good idea to cover his armor with itching powder after all. It was worse than giving Mach an apple dipped in a strange candy that got extra sticky in the heat. It was worse than stuffing Durbe's pillow with snow in the winter. And it was definitely far worse than putting something in Durbe's soap before he took a shower that would change his hair color from grey to green.

It was taking his armor and covering the insides with itching powder! And the downside was he couldn't get the itching powder **out!** That stuff was going to stay.

Now Durbe was going to kill him for it. He just knew it. No apology would save his tiny life now.

So Sirius kept running. He didn't care that the world was beginning to go blurry. He welcomed it. If he passed out, he wouldn't have to see his brother murder him.

But he didn't pass out. No, he ran into something that rendered that little possibility an **im**possibility.

Something very wet.

He turned around as fast as he could, hoping to warn Durbe of what was in front of him, but Durbe moved his legs faster than Sirius could his mouth.

Durbe lunged forward and grabbed Sirius' collar. Then they both fell.

Right into the pond near the school. They raced all the way through the small forest.

They pulled their heads out of the water and Sirius got out of the pond as quickly as he could. "I said I was sorry!" he shouted. "I won't do it again! I promise!"

"You better keep that promise," Durbe spluttered. "It's hard to get replacement armor for trainees."

He always wondered why the students always got hand-me-downs. "Okay! I get it! Messing with it was a bad idea! I won't do it again!"

"Do what again?"

Both boys froze.

Then they turned around.

Their teacher was looking down at them, his arms folded across his chest.

Oh woof.

* * *

(That night. Bedtime.)

"AW, MAN!"

Sirius flopped down on his bed, breathing a sigh of annoyance. "I can't believe this," he groaned. "All I did was mess with the training armor. So why did I get stuck on cleaning duty for the rest of the week?"

"Because you ruined armor that could have been used for future students," Durbe responded, buttoning up his nightshirt. "You should have thought about that before you chose to prank me."

"Sorry," Sirius responded. "Intense heat fogs my mind." He turned himself around and laid down on his stomach. "So, what kind of punishment did he give you?"

"For chasing you until you nearly passed out?" Durbe asked, sitting down in his bed. "The same as you."

That made Sirius fall into his pillow. "I think I just found the true punishment," he mumbled.

Durbe let out a small chuckle and blew out his candle. Then he laid down in bed. Sirius followed shortly after.

The room was eventually lit up by the moonlight that bled through the window. Sirius didn't feel the urge to sleep. In fact, he probably never felt more awake. So he simply looked at the ceiling, recounting the days events. While he was by far the most terrified he'd ever been in his life, he had to admit that that was most fun he'd ever had since he arrived at the Academy. Pranking their friends back home had nothing on that day.

"Arigato, Sirius," Durbe suddenly said.

"Huh?" went Sirius, looking towards his brother, who's back was facing him. "What'd you say?"

Durbe didn't repeat what he said. Instead, he pretended to be asleep.

But Sirius didn't need a repeat. He heard him. And a smile appeared on his face as he laid on his side. "Do Itashimashite, Durbe-nii," he said.

With those words, the two boys fell fast asleep. The day's activities left them more exhausted than they had first thought.

* * *

**D.T.B: OOC-NESS ALERT! XD **

**Sirius: Little late.**

**D.T.B: Ah well. Explanation time. Inspiration goes to my brothers. They got some leather armor for Christmas and one of them kept getting itches underneath when he was breaking his in. So I joked about the armor and eventually I thought, "OH THAT WOULD BE FUNNY!" Result, you have just read. :) Review please. **


End file.
